The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing in electronic devices and, more particularly, to efficient audio processing in portable electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable electronic devices are increasingly capable of performing a range of audio operations in addition to simply playing back streams of audio. One such audio operation, crossfading between songs, may take place as one audio stream ends and another begins to seamlessly transition between the two audio streams. Typically, an electronic device may crossfade two audio streams by mixing the two streams over a span of time (e.g., 1-10 seconds), during which the volume level of the first audio stream is slowly decreased and the volume level of the second audio stream is slowly increased. To perform a crossfading operation, the electronic device may track and/or store the decoding state of each audio stream and alternatingly decode and mix each stream based on these stored states.
Certain ultra-portable electronic devices may employ significantly fewer resources than most portable electronic devices. These ultra-portable devices may conserve power and/or space by eliminating hardware present in other portable electronic devices. With reduced hardware resources, however, these devices may lack certain memory-utilizing functionalities. For example, many ultra-portable resource-constrained electronic devices may lack the ability to crossfade between songs.